


Away with the Faeries

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Life and Times in Goblin City [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fix-It of Sorts, Idiots in Love, Jareths failboat seduction, Post-Labyrinth, Queen Sarah (Labyrinth), Romance, Titania Queen of Faeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania High Queen of the Fae has had enough of Cousin Jareths moping.  she's going to fix this problem one way or another.<br/>MEN!  Such idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away with the Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny fix it with a health dose of crack sort of? I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS MOVIE.  
> Plus my posting speed will be back starting this week, so much writing, so little time.e

“You look distressed… cousin…” A silky voice commented behind Jareth as he gazed out of his camber window onto the sprawling labyrinth below.

“No more than I have been… my Queen.” He greeted the woman behind him, turning to face her. It was always an amusing juxtaposition between the two, the High Queen of the Fae looking so youthful and radiant, while he preferred looking far more weathered and wild- a great reflection of his kingdom if he did say so himself. 

“Tch” she scoffed, moving around him to see out of the window for herself “a small human bested you at your own game, one not yet awakened to the desires of the flesh, what did you expect?” her eyes were cruel as she peered up at him, taunting as they searched his face, drinking in his despair.

“I gave her what she wanted- a story, a quest, a villain, everything she had dreamed…” the proud king’s head bowed “I do not understand what was so repulsive about this place, about me that she would say those words.” His eyes closed in anguish, the passion and love of a Fae all-consuming to the bitter end.

“Cousin” the Queen cupped his face in her hands, “do not despair, I would see you healed from your anguish” her forehead lightly rested on his. His eyes searched hers in turn, finding nothing, but hoping for everything. She lightly pushed away his touch smirking, 

“You know better than to try for my secrets.” She stepped back and vanished.

“Then maybe I am a hard headed fool…” he muttered into the faintly shimmering air.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sarah Williams had had an eventful year. She’d become cordial with her stepmother, school had been going well, and she’d even had her first… boyfriend, if you could call it that.  
They’d gone on a date, held hands and walked around town before going to the local burger joint. It was just… when he saw her home and leaned in for a kiss… all she could see was the lack of spiky hair, no elaborate suit, and definitely no glitter. And she couldn’t, she had pulled away, feigning innocence with every iota of talent she had inherited from her mother.

 

It was too bad she was a liar.

 

She had lain awake in bed that night, only six months after the running of the labyrinth touching her lips and wondering… what would it have felt like? That dance, that smoldering look, the near kiss.

It had been electrifying.

Like nothing else in her life had been ever. She thought about it all the time, obsessing, imagining, wanting even. Nothing the boy had ever offered had even compared to that one single moment of tension, to the Goblin King.

Now, heading home from school, only looking forward to walking Merlin and playing with Toby she felt… bored

The mundane held little appeal after her foray into the unknown, to the Underground- the labyrinth.

Opening the front door, surprisingly she was greeted by her stepmother who was… waiting expectantly for her? 

“You never told be you were expecting a friend after school!” she giddily exclaimed as she ushered Sarah into the dining room where a young girl was waiting with milk and cookies set out in front of her. As soon as she turned towards the duo Sarah’s heart stopped. Before her was the most beautiful personage she had ever seen. Dressed in a simple outfit with a long flowing skirt and a long sleeved shirt, she was still radiant in the way Hollywood starlets could only wish to be.

“Sarah!” she greeted familiarly as Karen left them alone together.

“Are… do I know you?” she managed to get out faintly, instincts screaming danger! danger! The girl’s eyes sharpened as she grinned showing far too many teeth.

“That remains to be seen.” And with that she lunged forward to grab Sarah’s face eyes boring into her own, taking all of her wished and secrets, leaving nothing untouched.  
“He was right…” her tight grasp loosened to a light caress as she leaned back “your eyes are cruel.” And despite years of social conditioning that told Sarah she should be offended… she was oddly complimented as she sunk into the adjacent chair, legs unsteady.

“My cousin has good taste.” Was the next announcement the other girl made as she imperiously picked up a cookie, inspecting it before taking a dainty bite.

“A-and you are?” Sarah tried to keep her voice steady and failed miserably.

“I suppose your people know me as Titania” she responded nonchalantly “I know I’ve taken quite a shine to it these last few centuries.” And in that moment the illusion dropped and before her sat the regal High Queen in all her glory. 

“How…?” was all Sarah could mumble as she gazed at the Queen before noticing she was now in a replica of the masquerade dress she had worn once before.

“I’m still quite put out over that broken mirror, you know.” The queen seemed to pout good naturedly at her as she reached for another cookie off the plate.

“That was real?” she couldn’t help but blurt out, all this time she had thought it was just a drugged peach induced dream. The Queen lifted her eyebrow at her, but did start to answer her question.

“Of course, he was showing you off to the court, didn’t you know?” no, Sarah hadn’t known and she shook her head in the negative.

“Men! Pig headed fools, the lot of them! Wouldn’t you agree?” the Queen was looking at her intently and Sarah couldn’t help but feel like the real question was hidden behind it.

“I suppose, but that’s why they have us, don’t they?” her voice soft both in uncertainty and distraction as the memory replayed in her mind. The Queen’s expression changed then, becoming less terrifying and a little softer.

“Indeed, although now that you mention it, I do in fact know a Goblin King who is quite despondent over your abrupt departure, he’s been moping around like a love-struck fool for the past year.” Sarah face exploded into so many different shades of red the queen was most impressed.

“he-he has…?” she managed to squeak out around her embarrassment.

“Oh yes,” the Queen confirmed with a smug smile “the idiot can’t seem to understand why you would leave and renounce him like that.”

“R-renounce him!?” her face settled on a bright fire red as she tried to stop looking like a fool in front of the Queen of Faeries.

“Yes dear, he asked for your hand don’t you remember? ‘Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave.’ Very romantic, I didn’t think he had it in him.” She airily commented as if talking about the weather.

“That was a proposal!?” Sarah had given up on trying to not looking like the fool she apparently was.

“Hmm, I did tell him humans weren’t as appreciative of poetry, but he thought to make it memorable. Tell me, would it have changed things if you’d known?” the Queen was looking intently at her, unnervingly like a predator sizing up prey. Sarah took a calming breath, clearing her mind and mulling over the answer.

“it wouldn’t have then… but it does now.” Her voice gaining strength and conviction as she lifted her head to meet the Queens stare. It was silent for a long moment before the Queen started to laugh, like bell chimes and summer days the predator melted back and she shone pure amusement and joy.

“Well, I can’t fault him for taste!” she giggled as the mood returned back to serious in an instant “then I shall give you this.” Her hand twirled in a very familiar fashion and then she was extending a peach to Sarah who eyed it warily. 

“It will take you back.” She said simply as Sarah’s eyes widened and she carefully took the proffered fruit “but Sarah, if you go back, you may never return here.” The queen said in all seriousness. Sarah nodded, turning the fruit over in her hands, marveling at the perfect firmness.

“How long do I have?” Sarah had learned much from her last trip down there; this gift wouldn’t come without a time limit as well as a price. The Queen smiled approvingly.

“Jareth gave you thirteen hours, I shall do the same. Think carefully little one... it’s only forever.” And with that the queen vanished right as Karen came in.

“Where’s your friend?” she glanced at the empty cookie plate and abandoned chair.

“She had to leave.” Sarah muttered as she hid the peach behind her and made for her room.  
It was later that night that she finally gave in to her desires and bit into it, feeling the rush of magic whipping around her as her curtains blew open and the majestic visage of the Goblin King materialized before her.

“Hello Sarah”

 

 

\-------------  
Years went by, and then decades as the Aboveground forgot about the mysterious disappearance of Sarah Williams and the Underground rejoiced in their newfound Goblin Queen. Titania stayed very close with the two frequently visiting and inviting them over, even if Jareth insisted it was only to rub her success of wooing Sarah to the Underground in his face.

She always insisted that wasn’t true

 

However, it was a nice fringe benefit.


End file.
